History of the Past
by Vamp158
Summary: Leah has very few secrets that some know not of. Many in which affect the people around her. This is a story about them. Leah/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New to this whole writing thing. Don't own anything except my own Oc's otherwise everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. There might be slight occness in Leah's and other's characters. Italics are Leah thoughts except in flash blacks mainly in Leah POV unless otherwise stated.

Prologue

Leah Pov

_I couldn't believe it they found me. I hadn't even been gone for that long. Damn this suck, looks like I'm going to have to leave again. I run to grab my bag filled with clothes, money and food. As I run to my car I can't help but thinking about what happened to lead it to this._

Chapter 1

"Guys I've called this meeting here today, because I wanted to say that Emily and I are having a kid. I'm going to be a dad! "Sam says standing with his arms around Emily.

"Sam, Emily that's great! Congrats!" said Jared and Paul.

_Great that just made my day. Damn how I wish I wasn't here right now. I had no choice though since I am Beta, I couldn't miss out on pack meetings especially since this one was concerning the joining of the two packs. _

"That's great Emily." I say "Now about this meeting is it still going on or can I go now?"

"Yes, you can go..." Jake tells me. _That's why I'm glad Jake is my alpha he doesn't force us to do things we don't want to._

"Wait," Sam starts "what about the joining of the two packs?"

"We aren't joining them Sam, the elders told me that even though it may be inconvenient it's fine that there are two packs since I won't be here for very long. In the next few years the Cullen's are going to be leaving and when they go, I go. Anyone in my pack who wants to go back to the La Push pack may, but no one is going to be forced to choose. "As Jake says that he stares at me. _Is he telling me what I think he's telling me? I'll have to ask him later when no one else is around._

"Fine I guess that will have to work." Sam replies curtly "So as you all know, Emily and I are going to be married in a few days and we wanted to know who will be attending?"

_Oh great I'll take that as my cue to leave_. As I'm walking towards the door someone grabs my arm. I look back and see Emily.

"Leah, I know this might not be the best time to time to ask but I was wondering if you could be one of my bridesmaids."

As I look down to her I couldn't help but feel disgusted. She has everything I ever wanted and now it feels like she's trying to take even more from me. As I take my arm back, I smile and reply "Sorry Emily I can't be a bridesmaid at your wedding."

With that I run out of the house and without bothering to strip I phase. _Damn there goes another pair of underwear. _ I run as fast as I could go heading towards my favourite place.

"Leah…" Jake says phasing in "You know you can leave whenever you want. You've done you're part in this pack. I'm not going to hold you back from doing what you've wanted to do for ages."

"Thanks Jake but, I'm just going to stick around till after the wedding so I can try and get some closure from all of this."

"You don't need to put yourself through all this pain. I'm sure that they would understand.'

"UNDERSTAND… you want to know what Emily asked. She asked me to be her fucking bridesmaid in her goddamn wedding." I yell feeling my anger grow even more.

"You know I know how it feels Leah, to watch someone you love get married."

"I don't love him not anymore. Besides you have an imprint now so you are turning into one of them. Just wait, when she grows up you'll be following her like a love sick puppy!"

"Leah…" As we approached the Cullen's I could tell that Jake was getting more and more excited at the thought of being near his imprint. I still can't believe it, before I used to hate the sparkle family but now we've come to and understanding. Who knew that me and Barbie would become the best of friends and that Pixie and I would like shopping together. Bella and I still don't get along so well. But her hubby the mind reaper wasn't so bad. That is after getting past him reading your mind. Alice however managed to show me some ways to keep him out. Teddy bear and Scarface weren't too bad either we all liked football and video games. Momma and Poppa Cullen were like a second pair of parents. I still can't believe that before I threw away Esme's cooking, it's so wonderful.

"JAKE!" screamed Nessie running out of the house. Wow that was a cute dress she had on. Jake became preoccupied with Ness. I waited for Ed to tell Alice that I needed some clothes. Speak of the devil here she comes.

"Leah, Leah, and Leah what have I told you before clothes are very important you can't tear up everything you own. Well I guess you can cause then that would mean that we can going shopping!"

"Alice… you need to go to shopaholic anonymous" I say phasing back. When I'm done getting dressed, Alice motions for me to follow her. As I follow her into the woods I start to wonder why I'm following a vampire into the woods and when she suddenly stops and turns around I'm startled because of that smile she wearing.

"Leah I know you're secret. Did you think that I wouldn't know? I'm not a seer for nothing. How long did you think you could hide it from me?" _ Damn it I forgot to put my defenses  
><em>

A/N: Please Rate and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Damn I forgot to put up my defenses…Everyone may think that I'm just a she wolf but in reality I'm not. I've got other powers. To say that I knew from the start, about how my life was going to run out would be a lie. _

"So what are we going to do about it Leah? You know that I'll try to block this from Edward as long as possible, but the time is coming soon. Are you going to stay here and let them find out, or are you going to leave?"

"Alice…I'm still not sure. Jake's expecting me to take off and you know how much this pack stuff means shit to me. But, I have come to terms with my wolf and it does not go along with my wishes."

"Well hopefully everything is sorted out soon. You know if you ever need anything you can come to me ok?"

"What have you've seen Alice?"

"I'd rather not say right now, but it would be in your best interests if you left after the wedding. Now let's head back, before people start to get worried." With that she starts walking back towards the Cullen house. _I know that the wedding is in two days but I can't help but feel worried that something bad will happen._

As we reach the house we see that we have some visitors. Instead of going in, I tell Alice that I'll see her at the wedding because I'm going home to start the packing process. Once I get home I realize that I'll have to tell my mom and Seth about the plans to leave. Fortunately they don't know secrets either.

As I'm gathering my things together I start to remember my childhood and how I got here...

**Flashback**

_As a man walks up to the house he hears someone calling his name so he turns around. Standing there is a beautiful woman with sun kissed skin and sharp blue eyes. She starts towards the man who is carrying a child in his arms and says "Harry, Harry please don't do this you know I'm sorry for everything. I promise I'll take better care of her you know that I can and wouldn't it be better to raise her with family instead of complete strangers?"_

"_Love, you know that as much as I don't want to do this you know that for her protection we must. I'm sorry." Harry says wiping away the woman's tears." As much as I hate to leave you someone has to stay with her …"_

"_So what, you'll do it? You'll marry that mortal Sue Clearwater? To raise our daughter, so that she is in no trouble?" _

"_Yes love, I'm sorry but that is how it must be, I will only live my mortal life out with her until she has an understanding of what she is and what greatness she can achieve. Until then I will be mortal but once it's time will return to you."_

"_Goodbye Harry, I'll see you in a few years" Says the woman. Before she leaves, she gives Harry one last kiss lingering only for a few seconds, before she disappears into the darkness._

**End of flashback**

Most people would not remember events that happened when they were a baby but, that is one of the powers that I have, to recall every memory.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review and Feedback would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi GothChiq80 I wish I could answer your question about what Leah's mom is but it's going to be revealed in due time, along with what Alice saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Ughh what's that pounding sound… I hate waking up early, but Alice told me to meet her over at the Cullen's around 9 to get ready. You would think that Sam and Emily would not want to include the Cullen's at their wedding, but thanks to Jake there is more understanding between them._

"Leah, wake up! You know Alice will kill you if you're late" Seth said while still pounding on my door. You think the kid would learn that pounding on my door gets no one anywhere. Oh well time to get up before the pixie loses a gasket. As I jump out of bed I don't really pay attention to what I throw on because I know that once I get to the Cullen's Alice will probably end up burning the clothes. I head down stairs after brushing my teeth and hair trying to at least look half decent. As I walk into the kitchen I see that my mom has been cooking up a storm, piles among piles of food are ready for the reception for the wedding._ Well I guess that there is no breakfast this morning. _

"See ya mom," I say bolting out the door before she can even remotely try to convince me that being one of Emily's bridesmaids would be the best. She has been on my case for the past few weeks. It didn't make a difference when Sam came to see me to ask about it either. Let's just say cover up can't conceal black eyes that well. Lucky for him and his fast healing it's already gone.

"Leah, don't be late for the wedding. Do you know how much this means to Emily?"

Ughh, queue eye roll. As I approach the leech's mansion I realize that Seth not with me. Oh well he must of went ahead.

"Leah, there you are. I was starting to get worried that we would run out of time."

"Only you Alice would be worried about whether or not we'd be done on time." I say smiling and follow her as she ushers me through the house straight up to her room. Well more like salon.

"Sit down so we can start, everyone else is done and have gone out for a bit. They'll be back to pick us up in 3 hours."

"No wonder why it was so quiet …. WAIT 3 HOURS! What the hell are you going to do?"

"Well Leah despite your natural beauty we have to make you look fabulous so people don't start to think that you are crumbling under the pressure."

"Fine then, if it'll get everyone off my case. Work you magic."

"No that would be your magic would it not? Can you make your hair shinier please and maybe a lighter shade? You can do that right? It's one of your powers."

"If you already know then why ask? And you are lucky that no one else is around." I say checking the perimeter just to make sure. While Alice goes to the next room to get some creams of some sort, I change my hair to a more of a chestnut brown and make it shinier with some highlights.

When Alice renters the room she says smiling "Oh Leah that's wonderful you look so beautiful." I smile back and say "Thank you now can we get this torture down with already we have a wedding to get to no?"

"Yes we do"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. I know it's not very long but will update soon


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi GothChiq8, Sue doesn't hate Leah, but she choose Emily and Sam's side after the imprinting and thinks Leah overreacted and that she's being childish. But, yes she did raise her and love her, just not to the full extent. Alice only knows what she saw in one vision which does happen in this chapter. There are still several things about Leah that Alice does not know.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

As we drive up to the beach on the reservation, where the wedding is being held I start to panic. Well pretend to start to panic. Alice knows part of who I truly am and I plan to keep it that way until my grave. Just as I start into full panic attack I see Jake becoming more and more concerned. Finally when he can take it anymore he says,

"Leah, you know that I said that you can back out of this event. I know how it feels. I know that you need the closure, but you-"

"No Jake-" I cut in "I have to do this to show everyone that I'm not just a bitter ex-girlfriend. That I can move on and that my life does not revolve around them."

"Fine, but we need a safety word, if it feels to much just say the word and we can leave."

"I'll be fine Jake really." I say smiling. He really is the best friend someone could ask for. "But if you insist make it Baguette."

"Baguette? Leah really, that's the best you can come up with? Wait, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, sorry oh almighty alpha, not all of us can come up with superb safe words and yes I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything at all today."

"Well hopefully it won't take too long. By the way, Embry is going to lose it seeing you in that dress." Jake teases _if only he knew what it took for me and Alice to find this dress._" You know, I'm still surprised that he asked to go with me. "

"Leah, anyone would be blind to not see that he has a major crush on you."

"Well, hopefully it won't break his heart when I leave." I say regretfully. Embry and I could have been together, but I know that he will find his imprint when I leave, and that would be for the best. As the car comes to a stop I see him standing there, like there's not a care in the world. _ Damn I didn't plan on this. Didn't I tell him never to visit?_ As I exit the car I see Embry walking towards us and he also notices us getting out to and starts our way.

"Leah… wow, you look stunning." Embry says helping me out of the car.

"Thanks Embry, that's very sweet of you." I say smiling. My eyes still locked with the stranger and longing starts to fill in them._ Fuck, where is Alice when you need her? Speak of the devil and she shall arrive._

"Embry I was wondering, could you help me with something? "I look at Alice and mouth thank you, she nods her head. Once she is gone, the man is standing right beside me.

"Leah, it's nice to see you again." He says taking my hand. _Oh how I've missed his voice; so rough and deep. Shit, Leah say something back._

"It's nice to see you again too." I answer smiling "We should head towards the wedding before it starts." As he leads me through the crowd holding my hand, it starts to bring up memories. Memories that are buried deep and hidden from everyone.

As I approach my seat I can see Embry and the rest of the packs face looking at me with confusion. _Great now they are wondering who I'm with. Not something that I can tell them. _ I look at Embry and I see he's hurt and I then look at Jake and see surprise. You think that I would stop there, but no I take a look at Alice and she's just smiling, while the rest of the Cullen's are confused. As he leads me through the rows towards my seat, I realize we aren't heading there but to new seats entirely. As we get closer to the archway see my mom and Sam. _Shit I wasn't ready for this yet. Now I have to explain him to them. He knows everything about them and they know nothing about him. Well maybe the exception of Alice. Damn is Edward trying to read his mind? That's not good._

He leads us to seats near the very front, not my favourite spot but oh what the hell. For the first time in ages I say "Nate, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."

"Shush Leah, just enjoy the wedding and we'll talk afterwards." _ I hated it when he did that, but I couldn't help but obey. He is after all my life._

"Oooo damn, the she wolf got told."

"Shut it Paul that's not very nice." _Thank you Rachel_. Unfortunately that didn't stop the whispering. The wedding passed without a hitch. I didn't even notice because I always found it hard to concentrate when Nathan was around. _I guess that still hasn't changed_. I didn't really come back from my thoughts until we reached the reception when Alice started talking to me.

"Leah, honey is everything ok? You've looked like you've seen a ghost?"

"No Alice. I'm fine." Finally remembering my manners I turn towards Nate and say "Nathan, this is my friend Alice. Alice this is Nathan the guy I was talking about."

Alice gives me a look, which I know that means that we are going to have a talk later. Thankfully she plays along with it. "Oh so you're the guy who Leah won't stop talking about. It's so nice to finally meet you. Let me tell you something, Leah did you no justice you are a smoking guy."

"Haha, nice to meet you Alice. Thank you so much for the nice compliments. However, I'm sorry to say but my Leah has not extended the same curtsy this way I know almost nothing about you." Nathan says pulling that sexy grin that could win over any woman in five seconds. Looking around it already has. _Even Emily is giving me the stink eye. Oh my, Sam looks furious that's not good. I think it's time to make our exit. Shit the bride and groom are coming our way. Crap, Nathan's not budging guess we are going to have to duke it out. Shit couldn't he have picked a better time to do this than now? Damn here they are._

"Hi Leah, how did you like the wedding? Oh I don't believe I met your date yet who is he?" So polite Emily is maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Hi Emily, the wedding was wonderful we both enjoyed it. I'm Nathan, Leah's Husband." Oh crap,never mind he just had to say it didn't he.

"HUSBAND! LEAH CLEARWATER explain to me this moment what he means? You can't be married!" screams my mom.

_Ok this just officially got worse._

"Actually Mrs. Clearwater we –"I cut Nate off before this gets even more out of hand.

"Sorry mom, just ignore what he said." I say smiling hoping that everything will turn around, but no Nate just can't take a hint.

"Sorry Mrs. Clearwater that we have not met before, but your daughter and I are married and very much in love. I'm sorry that you were not invited to the wedding but it was kind of a fast one." Nathan says smiling that awarding winning smile. HA even my mom is under his charms.

"Leah sweetie why didn't you tell me?"_ whoa that was a complete 180! _

"Mom it just sort of happened two years ago. Nobody has really asked about my personal life so it's not like it was a secret. I was going to be leaving tomorrow so that I could go live with Nathan but he came here instead to surprise me." I smile up at Nathan only he could bring me this much happiness in a place that holds only dark memories for me. I see out of the corner of my eye Sam fuming. _Oh great just what I need. Can't he just get past all that nonsense?_

"We are sorry Mrs. Clearwater, if you would like we could always hold a small ceremony here. We both understand how much this means to you." Nathan says

"No that's not happening-"Sam spits out furiously.

"Sam, sweetie calm down, you're shaking…" Emily tries to calm Sam down, but by the looks of it it's not helping. _Hmm that's strange usually a touch by the imprint calms them immediately. _

"I'm sorry Sam. Since when did your opinion count in what I do?"

"Leah" Nathan says grabbing my arm. OK so maybe that was rude.

"Nate honey, can't we just go right now." _please I think looking into his eyes. _

"Fine let's go then." He says looking away. It does help lots since he knows what I'm thinking.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Clearwater. Congratulations Sam and Emily on your wedding day. All the best wishes in the future. Oh and before I forget here is your wedding present from Leah and I. "

Emily took the envelope that Nathan held out to her. She started to open it and gasped "Oh my god!" She then starts to jump up and down smiling like there is no tomorrow.

"What is it Emily?" Sam asks surprised.

"It's an all paid vacation to Hawaii. Hotel, car rental everything paid for. Oh thank you so much Leah and Nathan. This is the best wedding gift ever. Thank you so much." She says hugging both me and Nathan. To say that I was surprised was nothing. Nathan always surprised me, you think after two years I would get used to it but no.

"Honey, I think it's time that we go our flight leaves early in the morning and it's getting later. You still need to get your things." Nathan says looking at me.

"Ok, let's go then." As we are leaving Alice runs up to me and tells me that the Cullen's and the pack are having a meeting at 10pm that I should go to. As much as I didn't want to go Nathan said that we would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I slam my suitcase closed. I couldn't believe that it didn't take as long as I thought it would.

Damn, there is still time to go before the get together. I turn around and see Nathan lying down on my bed. I cross the room towards him and sit on the edge of the bed while running my fingers through his hair. His hair was so soft and nice I loved it. Actually I loved everything about him, he's gorgeous and nothing would have me looking the other way. I feel him stirring. Oops I didn't mean to wake him up, he opens his eyes and I can't help but stare into those blue green eyes with longing. It really has been too long since we were last together.

"Nate, why are you here?"

"To see you Leah, it's been a while. We are married after all." He says chuckling,

"You know that wasn't funny, I would have preferred if they didn't know at all. How am I to explain this one? How we met?"

"Leah, baby don't worry about it. Just stick with the story we came up with two years ago" he said tucking my hair behind my ear. Leaning in I gave him a kiss. It started to get deeper when I heard a bang coming from down stairs.

"They're back from the wedding, Nate we are going to have to go to the Cullen's soon."

"I know sweetheart, first I think that we should get our story clear."

"That we met while I took that week off, in California. Then I ended up falling in love and getting married. Just whatever you do don't mention your last name. We can't have them finding out that you are worth so much money."

"We both know that they wouldn't take it anyway, the money that is."

"No but they might try to find out what you are, what we both are."

"Ok, so no telling my last name. Now about this situation, I'm sorry if I had known that you would be coming tomorrow I would have waited. I just haven't seen you in so long, I missed you Leah." He said hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"It's fine." I say, giving him a kiss. "It's done now anyway. Oh before I forget Alice knows something to what extent I have no idea."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. So sweetheart, do you think that we should go now?"

"Ughh, if we must. Can I drive though? "

"Yeah, you can just remember not a scratch." I raise my eyebrow at that and say "what Mr. I'm loaded can't repair a little scratch?"

"Leah, really?"

"Ok fine no scratches," I say smiling. As we leave my room and put the last of my stuff into his car. I look back and take one final look at the house that I grew up in. I know that it wasn't my home but it is where I grew up. Knowing that I'll see Sue and Seth at the Cullen's I hop into the car and start the drive towards the Cullen's.

The drive to the Cullen's was a silent one. As much as I know Nathan loves me, I still think he doesn't trust my driving. Saying that he was holding onto the sides of the seat like there was no tomorrow. I have to say myself that I'm a great driver. Maybe a little bit of a speed demon not my fault though. I do spend lots of time with Alice and Rosalie.

When we get to the Cullen's we see all the lights._ Great a party._ Nathan and I walk towards the house. When I realize I don't have my ring on. _Damn, I'm so screwed._

"Here" Nathan says handing me the wedding ring.

"How did you know?"

"You left it on your dresser. I picked it up when we were leaving." He says smiling.

Just as I'm about to knock on the door. Alice opens it and says" Finally you're here it was starting to get really boring. Hi, Nathan nice to see you again."

With that she turns and skips towards the living room where everyone is gathered.

"Look who dropped by. " Paul says with a big smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and say "Grow up Paul. Does anyone know where Carlisle is?"

"Yeah he's upstairs in his study." Answers Edward. He looks confused, must be because he can't read my mind anymore.

"Nate, honey wait here. You can meet everyone. I have to go speak to Carlisle real quick concerning the thing we talked about."

"Ok, I see you in a few." I give him a quick peck and then start to head towards upstairs. Just as I'm about to reach the top I turn around. Nathan seems to be getting along well with everyone, he was already playing a game.

Once I get to Carlisle study I find him checking over some paperwork. I knock on the door gently and Carlisle looks towards me. "Well hello Leah is there something that I can do for you?"

"Yes there is. I was wondering about those lab results if they came back yet or not?" I say stepping in and closing the door behind me. The one thing I loved about Carlisle's study was that it was sound proofed even the vamps couldn't hear in.

"Ah yes they did. Let me look here I know that they are here somewhere. "After shifting through some papers Carlisle found what he was looking for. " I believe we sent in the lab results to see if you could be pregnant or not and yes Leah you in fact you can be. I was at first surprised since I knew that you were not having your period and with the werewolf abilities but it seems that it doesn't change your ability to reproduce. "He says smiling

"That's great!" I tell him while going in for a hug. _Yay! I can finally be a mother!_

"Well congratulations Leah, I know this is something you've always wanted and I hope that all goes well. You and Nathan are going to be wonderful parents someday."

"Yes. Well can you keep it a secret from Ed? I want to tell Nate first!"

"Yes I can. I'll start reciting the procedures of surgery." he says smiling. We both walk towards the door. Once we get down stairs we both find it oddly quiet, only to discover that the guys are wrestling outside with the women cheering on. With both rush outside, once I get there i see Nate getting slammed to the ground by Emmett.

"Nate, sweetheart are you ok, DO you hurt anywhere." I say giving Emmett a glare. Emmett gives this sheepish look back and says sorry and gets a slap on the head from Rose.

"Emmett what have we said before you can't go hurting people. You have to remember-. "

"It's fine Carlisle, Nate's fine." I say smiling to the doc.

"So Leah what the doc say?" Nathan says

"I can have children!"

"What that's excellent news honey." He says lifting me up and twirling around before I lean in and give him a kiss and hug.

"CHILDREN? Leah you're not pregnant right?"_ oh shit I forgot that my family was still here._

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Wait! I thought that you couldn't get pregnant? "Jake asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well I thought so too, but it appears that I am able to. To answer your question mom, no I'm not pregnant." I say grinning up to Nate. I knew that he was happy, we were finally going to be able to have kid after all these years.

"Ok, I guess it's good news then, but Leah I need to know as your mother ..."Queue my eye roll and scoff as she said mother. Nathan nudged me telling me to be quiet. "…To know how you two met."

"Well everyone take a seat then. It will be a long story. "I sit down on the love seat making sure that Nate didn't leave my side. I see everyone with shocked expressions finally come back to reality and take a seat. I look at Alice last knowing that I'll have to tell her the truth later. From the corner of my eye I see Sam and Emily. Oh payback was such a bitch. I didn't mean to ruin their day it just went that way.

"So it happened three years ago, do you remember the vacation that the Cullen's took for a week that the pack went on? Well instead of going to Alaska with them I went to California."

"Wait… Leah you weren't with us? I thought that you were just sulking and locked yourself in your room." says Seth

"No Seth, I was in Cali that's where I met Nathan. " I say looking up at him "We spent the whole week together and it was like love at first sight, by the end of the week we got engaged…"

"Didn't you say that you are married though Leah?" Embry asks with a harsh tone. _ Ouch guess I deserved that I did break his heart. _

"Yes we are. A year ago we met up again in Las Vegas and got married. "

"When was that Leah?" asks Quill

"It was that one week after Paul and Rachel's wedding where everyone was wrapped up in themselves. Nobody noticed me leave, so it was the perfect time." I say smiling up at Nate, that might not have been how it gone exactly but they didn't need to know that.

"A shotgun wedding? Really Leah? I never thought that you would be the one to have one." Jake says grinning.

"Haha, no we didn't have a shotgun wedding. As amusing as it would have been, we got married at one of the hotels." Nate replies as I'm holding my stomach from laughing so much.

"Hotel wedding? My, that must have cost a lot of money." Sue says

"No not really, just a couple thousands not very much." Nate says nonchalantly. The packs eyes all considerably widen at this statement.

"How much money do you have? If a couple thousands is nothing"

"Sam, that's not very polite to ask. I'm sorry Nathan you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No that's fine Emily, Net worth I'm around 40 billion. But that's not including the estates and various other enterprises that I own."

"Who are you? And how did you meet Leah?" asks Alice._ I give her a glare, she knows that I'll answer her questions later and this is not good if our story is blown._

"I've already told you. I'm Nathan Smith. I own Smith enterprises and hotel chains. I met Leah at one of the many hotels that I own in California."

"Wait you're the Smith? The one who has donated to many charities, and have helped out many people throughout the world?"

"Um yeah that's me. Why is there a problem Sam?" Nathan says turning towards him. _ Shit this doesn't look good. Nate honey you need to calm down and fast. You remember what happened last time when you got angry. _ I look up when I feel him squeeze my hand and see him give me a tight smile.

"No, no problem at all I was just surprised" Sam says looking to Jake with a weird look on his face.

"So now that we have that all sorted out congratulations on your marriage!" Rose shouts. You got love her, she knows how to break a tense situation.

"Don't worry Rose, both Nate and I have already discussed it and we would be glad that when our first child is born that you would be one of its godparents. " I say smiling.

Rose starts to cry "Thank you so much the both of you." Rose comes and hugs us both. I see Nathan out of the corner of my eye whisper something to Rose I guess he's also going to tell her about what we really are. That would make sense since our child would also be the same.

Later on once the pack and Cullen's leave to send Sam and Emily off, Nate and I are finally alone.

"I still can't believe that you are here…" I tell him looking into his eyes.

"You know I couldn't leave you for too long Leah these monthly visits are not enough."

"I know that, but what will I tell Alice and Rose?"

"Tell them the truth if you must, but no one else may know it goes against our laws."

"Of course not darling, you know that I cannot jeopardize our future."

"Yes, I know but-"

"Leah, I'm sorry to intrude but you said to come back later. So Rose and I made sure that we separated from everyone else and came back." Says Alice as she enters the room, with Rose close behind. _ Story time Yay! Ughh this might take a while._

"Why don't you both sit down this might take a while." I say looking at Rose and Alice. I turn towards Nate and motion for him to take a seat. As I go to sit down I check again to make sure that no one else is around. _You gotta love those detection spells._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. I also need some help what should Leah's real last name be? Should I have a chapter with Leah and Nathan's wedding? Should I also have one on how they met? Do you want it in flashback or in her telling Rose and Alice as a story? Flashback gives more details, were as story just gives the facts. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry if I confused some people with my last author's note. Even I was somewhat confused. When Harry went to live with Sue he took her last name. So what should Leah's real last name be?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_You gotta love those detection spells…_

After checking the perimeter twice and finding nobody hiding or hanging out in hearing distance, I sigh and sink further into the sofa and into Nate's warmth.

"So where should we begin Nate?"

"How about from the very beginning?"

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea, but this might take a while. " I say looking towards Alice and Rose who are sitting across from us.

"Alice, Rose how much do you know about the supernatural world we live in?"

They both perk up a bit when I say this, however only Alice answers.

"Not very much, we know about us Vampires, Shape shifters and Children of the Moon."

"Yes well, those are only a few of what are really out there. There are also witches, dragons, fairies and a few other things. What I'm about to tell you, no one else may know about. You may tell your family, since it will be hard to keep it from them but you are otherwise sworn to secrecy. If this gets out it won't only be our problem but yours as well." I tell them with a grave look on my face. I feel Nate give my hand a squeeze and he whispers "Good Luck."

With that he gets up to leave. Alice and Rose are surprised by him standing up and leaving but reply none the less with. "I swear."

"Ok then, don't worry about Nate he just has a few things that need to be done, he'll be back in a few." I say smiling. "So as you might know the Volturi are the highest chain of command in the Vampire world, we too also have People ruling over us. The Children of the Moon have their King and Queen. As does the Witches, Dragons and Fairies-"

"Wait a minute you said we too. What are you?" Rose says interrupting me. Alice sends her a glare but stays quiet. _Hmm that's interesting I wonder what she must know?_

"Yes that is true I'm not a shape shifter. I'm a Hybrid…"

"A hybrid of what Leah?" Alice pipes in. _Maybe she doesn't know then._

"Of a Child of the Moon and a Witch. I must say I was surprised when I first met you, I thought that right away you would know what I am. Seeing as the Children of the Moon are you're mortal enemies. I figured it must have been a fluke but you didn't react to Nathan either and he's not a hybrid."

"WHAT! " Alice and Rose scream.

"It's alright though, we mean you no harm."

"How can you be-" Alice sputters, while jumping to her feet. Rose grabs her arm though and pulls her back down and says.

"Alice we've known Leah for such a long time and are friends with her. What type of friends would we be if we didn't accept her? But now this makes it official when I call you a dog." I laugh only Rose could turn this situation into a good one.

"I'm sorry Leah. I didn't mean to react like that it's just that your scent, while it's never had that gross wet dog smell and does appeal to me I never thought that you could be a child of the moon. How can you phase that easily then?"

"A spell, it makes me seem like a shape shifter, when in reality I'm not. Fortunately, I'm the only one who can connect to minds as easily as the shape shifters. "

"So how did you come to be a Hybrid then? And how did you meet Nathan?" Rose asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well it all goes back to before we were born. When there were times of war and bloodshed. "I start with, while trying to get more comfy on the sofa. _This is really going to take a while._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review, reviews make me happy and happy me gets chapters done faster **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, so I couldn't really remember if they told the story of how the Children of the moon and Caius really hated each other but I'm making some changes for the sake of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_This is really going to take a while._

**Flashback**

_Along time ago, the super naturals on Earth were fighting for their place to co-exist alongside humanity. There had been a rumour at the time that the only way that peace could be ensured was if the super naturals combined together. Many know of the story of Caius and the war with the children of the moon, not many know of how it started. Many think it's because they killed Didyme and since it broke Marcus's heart they demanded payback. That's not true though._

_It all began one summer, when Prince Harry of the Children of the Moon was to marry the princess of the Witches Caroline. Their union would bring peace and riches to both their races in the future. However Caius could not stand by and watch someone of such beauty and grace get married to a child of the moon. He wanted her for himself. So for purely selfish reasons he began to chase after her in hopes that she would defy what her parents had decided and choose him instead. Things however, did not go his way, for Caroline being the pure blooded witch that she is knew how to detect things such as greed and power. She wanted none of that expect love and trust which she knew was found in Harry. _

_Caius, though did not back down, even after the wedding took place. Tried and tried he did but nothing was working so he attacked Harry, trying to kill him. When that didn't work because Caroline had put a protective charm around him, Caius started to attack the royal blood line and killing off all those close to Harry as a threat. As kind hearted as Harry was he was not naïve, so he sent his people into hiding, hoping that one day to get his retaliation. Those who were not of his clan though were not as lucky. The slaughtering continued until Caroline decided that it was enough, that the bloodshed was nonsense. It was supposed to be a time of peace and only Caius would not stand for it. So she erased all memory of her from his brain hoping that he would never see her again. She placed a thrall spell on him to make him marry Athenodora. Even with that Harry and Caroline still stayed hidden, not in fear but for safety. They were the new royalty. Many people adored them and worshiped the ground that they walked on. However a few others still wanted to destroy them._

_Over the years of building their empire the queen finally feel pregnant. All the people gathered to see the birth of the child the one who would rule over both worlds. The child would be more powerful than the rest. Many saw this as their chance to finally gain some wealth. Lots started to plan to kidnap the baby so that one day they could claim the royalty and money. As many people tried many failed. It was useless with both the king and queen at wits ends they decided that they needed to blend more so Harry took the baby and came "mortal" for a while. Since the King and Queen were immortal due to a spell, they knew that the time lost between the two of them would be worth it, as long as their baby girl grew up safe and away from all the terror. She would still know about what she really was and who she really was but she wouldn't be removed from that life until the right time came around._

**End of Flashback**

"And that is how I came to be. " I say smiling at the two. Both were shocked I gave them a minute or two before I answered the next question.

"So that's why Caius hates the Children of the Moon so much. I always wondered why, I thought that they had killed his mate or something but wow. Major stalker much? I feel bad for your mom that must have been hard on your family." Says Rose, while Alice is finally snapping out of the stupor she was in.

"Yeah, well we never talk about it. Mom and Dad prefer to keep it in the past you know."

"You're a PRINCESS!" Alice says jumping up and down. "OMG how exciting is that! You must be loaded then. Your hubby is worth 40 billion how much are you worth then?"

"Umm, let's just say that it's more than that."

"Fine, then don't tell me…" Alice pouts.

"Anyway, so how did you and Nathan meet then?" Rose cuts in before I had given into Alice's pouting.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do. Just needed some time to think about the plot and what's going to happen next :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Anyway, so how did you and Nathan meet then?" Rose cuts in just as I was about to give into Alice's pouting.

"Well, as you both know my father is still alive-"

"Wait, What?"

"Do your mom and Seth know?"

Shaking my head I say, "No they don't. They are not his family. No Alice, not even Seth. Sue was pregnant before my father came to live with her. I doubt that she even knows who the father is, but my dad still took us to live with her anyway. My mother cast a spell over everyone, to make it seem as though my father and Sue where married and had another kid on the way. That everything was normal and in no way anyone, including Seth's real father could intervene and claim Seth as his own. They made the plan so elaborate that Sue actually believed that my father loved her and that she was his imprint. The thing is that she wasn't and when he "died" the spell broke, some people didn't start to doubt my birth but the feelings that Sue had for my father were gone."

"Leah, why didn't you tell Seth the truth? I've seen the way you two are together, it's as if you really are brother and sister."

"If I told him the truth Alice, he would hate me for it along with my dad. I can't have that knowing that I destroyed his happiness. His fond memories of my father and to know that one of the elders is truly his father would be devastating. Unlike Embry who has been wondering his whole life, Seth would fall apart." I tell them grimly.

"Leah, I think you have to give Seth more credit than that. You might know him best, but you also have to believe in him that trust you show him. Use it I know that he could never hate you, be mad at you sure, but hate you never. He admires you too much." Rose says grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks Rose," I say wiping my eyes. _I can't believe that I started to cry what has the world come too?_

"Oh wow, we got so off topic. Um right, so my dad is still alive. Ever since I was little he's been training me and I've known the truth. So once it was time for him to disappear we made it look like he died of a heart attack, because I changed wolf. There is actually nothing in his coffin. We used a masking spell to make it seem like he was still there but he wasn't. He was already home with my mother by that time. He told me to wait here for safety for a few more years before I could depart. However, a year after the Volturi confrontation he got into contact with me… Your family trip could not have come at a better time. So while you all went to Alaska and assumed I was moping in my room. I did go to California. When I arrived is when I met Nathan, he was my bodyguard assigned to me. At first I had been wondering why I needed a bodyguard, but it soon became evident that people were still trying to kidnap me. They tried to marry me and make me bear their children for the title. However, Nate was excellent at what he did."

"Why, thank you. You know if you had told me that earlier a lot of things could have been easier." Nate says smirking from the door. He takes the seat by me again and relaxes. _Everything must have gone well he seems in a happy mood._

"Leah, the story?"

"Oh right, sorry about that-"

"Geez Leah, once McDreamy pops in you start to lose your thoughts, Wow, I never thought I see the day that you were whipped." Rose says with a huge smirk on her face. _Ughh now I'll never hear the end of it._

"Anyway, at the time I had no idea that I was to be married and that there had be suitors waiting for me at the hotel. So once I got there I freaked, my dad was none too pleased and my mom understood. It was really nice meeting my mom for the first time. She was wonderful and she's the best mom anyone could ask for. So as the week went by it was horrible, every suitor was ridiculous. They were all witches or warlocks I should say, none of the werewolf's had wanted to send suitors they wanted to kidnap me to force me into being their bride. However little did I know that, yonder over here was next in line to be alpha in his tribe and was also a candidate. He just wasn't my bodyguard. So once I fell for him I tried to hide it but that didn't turn out so well. My father had been furious that he hadn't known who my bodyguard truly was and my mother was ecstatic. Nate's parents were one of the few clans who were loyally to us so the marriage proposal was accepted. That began in our yearlong courtship."

"Yearlong? But you were here the whole year-"I interrupted Alice with a smile one my face.

"He came to visit me every month. We would go out to different places to eat and see. It was the best courtship I've ever had."

"It better have been." Nate says with a cheeky smile on his face.

"It was." I said giving him a kiss.

"So what was the wedding like?" Both Rose and Alice ask.

"Well-"

BOOM! And the door goes flying. Seth barges in like a hyper active puppy.

"Leah you'll never guess what just happen?"

"What Seth?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Well…"

"Well what Seth?"

"So we, and when I say we I mean the Cullen's and the pack, we were at the airport. When I bumped into this girl, she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. She's tall but not taller than me and blonde. She has the prettiest green eyes I've even seen and I think I might have imprinted but I'm not sure. I swear when I looked at her, her eyes changed for a second and then she walks my way and you want to know what she asks. She asks where you are! I mean really Leah how do you even know her and –"

"LEAH!" a girl shouts as she enters the house. I brace myself knowing that she's going to._ Oof that was harder than I thought._ There she was the girl Seth was talking about wrapped around me like a Koala bear. "How I've missed you. Have you've missed me Leah?"

"Yes, she has no get off of my wife,"

"Oh Nathan, there you are I was wondering what that stench was. Why can't you leave my Leah alone and find someone else you dog." She replies icily, giving Nate a glare.

"Yeah and why don't you-"

"Nate! That's enough the two of you. Really you are both adults and I'm not a toy that the both of you can play with. What are you doing here?" I ask turning towards the girl.

"Can't I drop by, and see my best friend in the world?" She asks giving me the puppy dog look.

"You don't usually come to see me, so what is this about?" I question her, while setting her on her feet. She glances at Seth quickly before telling me "Later, right now is not the best of time to talk about it."

"Fine then, we will talk later though." I tell her with a hard stare. She better not be thinking about getting out of this one.

"Leah, who's your friend?" Alice questions

"Oh, oh this is-"

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Adrianna. You must be Alice, how about a shopping trip tomorrow? And you look like a rose so you must be Rosalie. Do you want to check out my wheels later I haven't had a good mechanic in a long time and Leah tells me you are very good with cars. And last but not least you must be Seth. What a pleasure to meet you, Leah has said many wonderful things about her **brother**." She finishes it off with an award winning smile. While Rose, Alice and Seth gape at her still wondering who she is, Adrianna turns towards me and Nathan and says, "Well, so what were you guys talking about before Seth barged in?"

"We were just going to tell them about our wedding." I say and with that Alice and Rose turn to Adrianna and tell her yes they would love to go shopping and look at her car.

"Ooo, Your wedding was so much fun. It was how many years ago? Oh never mind that's not important. I'd love to tell them about the wedding can I?"

"Fine if you must." I tell her with a sigh of resignation. I check to make sure that is still just us 6 on the property._ Hmm wonder how I'm going to get out of tell Seth, maybe I can spell him or something. Ughh today's really not my day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is more of a filler Chapter, but the next one should be good it's about the wedding. :) Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I didn't know how to really do this chapter. So it took a while. I decided to break it up into two parts. Enjoy! A reminder that the Flashbacks are not Leah's POV and that I don't own anything except my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Ughh today's really not my day._

"Hmm, where to begin where to begin… Well as you all know, Leah here met Nathan a few years ago on that silly trip and they bonded. Not my cup of tea, I was so sad that she got married to him though. I thought I was her best friend. Any who, so it was a wonderful beautiful day in Santa Monica LA…"Adrianna says with a dreamy look into her eye.

**Flashback**

_It was a wonderful day the sun was up high and the birds were chirping. What a beautiful day it was to have a wedding. Leah was fast asleep, nothing could wake her from her deep slumber, well except her best friend Adrianna who at that exact moment at 9 am decided to barge into Leah's room and start jumping on her bed trying to awake the bride. "Leah, LEAH! It's time to wake up you are getting married in a few hours!" Adrianna squeals still jumping up and down on the bed. _

"_Go away, let me sleep more…" Leah mumbles into her pillow, "How can you be this excited didn't you drink as much as I did last night?"_

"_Leah, Leah you should remember by now that alcohol does not affect me as it does you and with the copious amounts you had last night you should have burned it all off by now. Not unless…" Adrianna stares at her best friend in shock, "Please tell me you didn't." _

"_Didn't what?" Leah asks getting up knowing that it would be no use arguing. She gives Adrianna a sheepish smile. "Leah! You know that spell is not supposed to be used that lightly-"_

"_Yeah, yeah I know that but it was so much fun. I felt so alive and it was harmless fun beside what's a bachelorette party without fun? Yeah I thought so, you know you should loosen up a bit more…"_

"_Leah, right now is not the time to be loose, you are getting married in a few hours! Usually it's the other way around but I'm a determined bridesmaid and this is going to be the best wedding ever!" She squeals still jumping on the bed._

"_Ughh fine, I'm up" Leah says getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower hoping that the warm water will help wake her up. While Leah is showering Adrianna starts to get the final preparations finished before the wedding. _

"_Hmm, let's see…make sure that everyone has arrived, check. Make sure that Leah's dress is ready to go and already at the wedding venue, check. Make sure the groom is already on his way, not check. Hmmm, I'm pretty sure there is something that I'm forgetting….Oh well. Leah are you almost done in there? We need to get a move on it before it gets any later."_

"_I'm coming Anna, hold your horses." Leah says exiting the washroom dressed, and toweling her wet hair. She walks over to Adrianna and gives her a hug. " I still can't believe I'm getting married Anna, Just last week it seems like I was still in la push and miserable, it seems like a dream, what if it is? What if Nate doesn't want to marry me?" _

"_Leah, snap out of it. Out of all the people, I never thought that you would be the one to get cold feet."_

"_I know Anna, but it's… I been through so much and I just want to make sure that this is it, cause sooner or later the pack will know and Ughh to much stress I can't believe I've managed this long."_

"_You are doing great Lee, your mother and father are very proud of you and this union between you and Nate is the right one don't forget. I may not like him, but you do and both of you light up around each other and love each other so much. So stop worrying about what you'll have to do in the future think about now."_

"_You're right Anna, sorry that I freaked out." _

"_It's ok lee," Adrianna says while giving Leah a last squeeze. _

"_Come on we need to get to the beach, we have a wedding to get to!" Adrianna and Leah both head downstairs and leave in the car that was sent for them. Along the way Adrianna realizes something, _

"_Driver this is not the way to the beach! Where are you taking us?" With that said the doors lock and the driver smirks into the mirror._

"_Oh shit!" Leah says her eyes wide with realization. "Dee we forgot to check to make sure that it was our driver! Oh shit, please tell me that we are not being kidnapped on my wedding day."_

"_Oh pop on a stick, I knew I was forgetting something. The Security! Shit now we are in trouble, I don't suppose you have you're cell on you by chance? "_

"_No, I lost it last night in the haze of things, I was kinda out of it."_

"_Damn and my battery died not too long ago…. Now what are we going to do?" _

"_Is there any type of spell that we can use?"_

"_How would I know? You're the witch Leah! I don't know how we are going to get out of this one."_

"_Think Leah, think, there has to be something or maybe….Aha I got it!" Leah says with a spark in her eyes, Adrianna knowing that look very well knew that Leah had a plan, a crazy plan that was going to be interesting._

"_What's the plan? It's not too crazy is it?"_

"_Naw it's pretty simple once our captures, who I'm assuming are children of the moon stop the car I'll phase and attack! There is no moon so they aren't that powerful, also there is no way that they are purebred either so they can't shift forms."_

"_OMG, you are so smart now I know why you are my best friend!" Adrianna exclaims while receiving a glare from Leah. "You know I didn't mean that in that way it's just…. I knew you were the right person to be friends with you are so smart and charming…"_

"_Stop, just stop don't dig yourself into a deeper hole. Right now let's focus on getting out of here." _

"_Okay let's do this!"_

_When the car comes to an abrupt stop both Adrianna and Leah were tense getting ready to fight their way out. The door is yanked open and Nate comes into view._

" _Nate? What are you doing here?" Leah asks._

"_Hello, ladies. A pleasure to see that you both aren't harmed." He says holding his arm out, to help them out of the car. "What are you doing here?" Leah repeats again._

"_Well, you both weren't answering your phones and the extra security your father hired never showed up so something smelled fishy and we figured something happened so we traced you here. Don't worry its safe here, we've already taken care of the problem." Nate says with a smile, while leading Leah and Adrianna to a new car. _

"_See you at the wedding Love. Be careful and don't let your guard around anyone today."_

"_Okay, I won't. See you soon Hubby to be."_

_With that the car door was closed and Leah and Adrianna were back on their way to the wedding venue to prepare for the long hours of hair and makeup to come. Just as Leah and Adrianna where doing the finishing touches of hair and makeup, Caroline and Harry burst through the doors. "Leah sweetheart are you alright? Sorry, that we didn't get here sooner, traffic was horrible." Caroline says while Harry checked over Leah to see if she is hurt anywhere. _

"_I'm fine Mom, Dad stop! I didn't get hurt and you know that I heal fast anyway so it would've already disappeared."_

"_Ok darling, are you ready to go?" Harry says while holding out his hand for Leah to take._

"_Yes, daddy." They both walk out of the room and start to head towards the beach. As the get closer they can start to hear the wedding song. As they near the altar Leah tenses feeling nervous but soon relaxes when she sees Nathan, standing there waiting for her. As Harry is handing Leah off he whispers "You've made me proud baby girl." He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before going to sit down. _

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Leah LaFey Edwards and Nathan Peter Smith…" With that both Nathan and Leah stared at each other starting to zone out, as much as they would have loved to run away and make it a short wedding they couldn't for appearances sake it had to be long. They both said I do and were finally about to finish when someone yelled "I OBJECT!" Leah and Nathan turn towards the person who shouted it and where surprised to see….._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. I'll try to update within the next few days.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I know that I said that the wedding chapter would only be two chapters but I finally got the creative juices pumping through my brain again so I'm extending it a bit. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_They both said I do and were finally about to finish when someone yelled "I OBJECT!" Leah and Nathan turn towards the person who shouted it and where surprised to see….._

"_DRAKE! What are you doing here?" Leah says screaming, "You are not supposed to be here!"_

"_GUARDS! ARREST THIS MAN GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" yells Harry._

"_Leah, you know him? When did you meet him? "Nate asks, "Wait a minute you know him Nate?" Leah questions Nate while still looking at Drake, who was heading towards the couple. The guards tried to arrest him but failed._

"_Well yeah he's my greatest adversary. Who do you think tried to kidnap you earlier in an attempt to sabotage the wedding?" _

"_Nate, you have to be kidding Drake would never do something like that. He's uh, someone I know." Says Leah, as Drake comes to stop in front of the couple._

"_It doesn't matter, how I know the two of you…but you can't have this wedding, at least not now…."_

"_And why should I believe you? After everything you've done to me, you think that you can gain my trust so easily?"_

"_It does not matter. Leah, please you must trust me. You cannot continue with the wedding at this moment…"_

"_Guards, what are you doing? Get this man out of here now! He tried to kidnap my daughter earlier, he's a threat!" _

"_No don't!" Leah shouts in protest, "What is it that is so important that the wedding must be stopped?"_

"_Um, maybe here is not the best place to discuss this, well in front of everyone that is."_

"_Where then Drake?"_

"_How about some place private?" _

"_Is close by good?" Leah asks while moving closer to Drake. Nate seeing this grabs her arm and says, "Leah you are not truly going to believe what he has to say?"_

"_Yes, I am Nate. I don't care whether you like it or not but Drake must have a really good reason to postponing the wedding, and listen to his reason I will. It will not take long love, I will be back shortly. Follow me Drake I know a place where we can talk."_

_With that Leah leads Drake out of the wedding ceremony back into her bridal room. As Drake closes the door, Leah turns towards him and asks, "So what is your reason for stopping the wedding?"_

"_Milady, as you know I've been by your side for many years…" Drake says while bowing, as Leah takes a seat. "Yes, what of it? You are my most trusted aide."_

"_Well, I come bearing bad news. If you are to continue the wedding as of now, the southern pack along with the rebels will attack. I know not of when exactly, but they wish for the union to happen first so that when and if they win it will be a clean sweep and they will have the power to rule."_

"_This is not good, is this why you had me kidnapped earlier?"_

"_Yes, your majesty. I know I should have gone about this a different way but you know how Nathan gets…"_

"_Yes, he's not fond of you. But you are the most loyal to me, in which I thank you. Are you not fond of Nathan as well?"_

"_He is but a child, your highness… You know that I do not object to your decisions as they are most wise. But I fear that keeping this, no our relationship secret any longer will interfere with the trust Nathan will have with you in the future. It would also be beneficial if a union was formed between us as well."_

"_And how shall this union be formed?"_

"_Just too simply acknowledge me in the presence of the King and Queen. You know as well as I do if you do that the opposing will not stand a chance with the union."_

"_I guess I do owe this to you…it's granted. Anything else you wish, my dear friend?"_

"_Ummm, well the attack was not the only reason why I wish of you to postpone the wedding. The uh… it's not the right season for you to marry. Well, uh I mean it would be in your best interest to postpone the wedding for a few days at least until the new month. "_

"_Why is that Drake?"_

"_Well, it is said to be an omen to wed during this month to my kind and the fertility, is uh… not the best either. I just look out for the best of your future in mind, Leah." Leah sighs and starts to stand, "Fine, if that is how it must be, I trust you on this Drake, as I said I trust you with everything. Maybe it should not be this way but both you and Adrianna while not the same species as me have become my most trusted and valuable friends, never break my trust."_

"_Of course I won't Leah." Drake says smiling as he opens the door. We both start to head towards the wedding when I stop and glare at him. "And Drake if you ever pull that formal crap again I'll paddle your ass. Never call me anything but Leah."_

"_Is that an order? Oh and you can paddle me anytime," He says cheekily. _

"_Oh shut it, don't be a smartass." Leah says smiling. As they approach the wedding they can see the tension. While many may not have approved of what Leah did while in the middle of the wedding she was just going to have to make them understand. _

"_Here goes nothing." Leah tells Drake as she comes to a stop with him standing behind her towards her right._

"_Everyone if I may have your attention please. It has come to my attention that this is not the time or place for the wedding. It will be postponed, once the new month is upon us is when the wedding shall continue. I apologize for this discrepancy but I need to be somewhere else at the moment, so if you will excuse me." Leah says while turning away from her wedding guests, family and husband to be. _

"_Are you coming Drake?" Leah asks while walking away. "Of course" Drake replies trying to catch up to her. "Um, Leah where are we going?" _

"_To the enemy of course I want to get this out of the way and done with, so on my wedding day you won't be objecting." Leah says turning towards him with a smirk, Drake blushes and mumbles, "It's not like I did it on purpose, unlike some people I know…."_

"_What was that? I don't think I heard you?" Just as they are about to reach the car, they hear someone calling for Leah. They both turn and see Nathan, Adrianna, Caroline and Harry running towards then trying to catch up. _

"_Geez Lee, why do you have to walk to fast? It so hard to catch up to you sometimes." Adrianna exclaims while panting out of breath. _

"_Sorry Anna, but there are a few things that Drake and I need to take care of."_

"_What is it Leah? I don't like you going off alone with this man-"_

"_Nathan that is enough! I'm astonished at how you treat him-"_

"_NO, Leah I agree too with what he says. He is going to be you husband after all. Your mother and I are concerned, what is going on?" Leah takes a glance towards Drake, but his face is devoid of all emotion. Nathan is shocked that instead of answering like she usually would she would look towards __**Drake**__. While he is not the usual type to get jealous, to think that his soon to be wife looks toward another man, makes him green with envy.__Leah sighs and with a frustrated groan says, "I'll tell you all once we get back to the house. I'm going to drive with Drake, I will see you there shortly. And no, I don't care whether or not you trust him because I do." With that they both enter the car and drive away._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To those of you who know what Drake is congrats :) to those of you who don't think of his name again and what it means. Maybe you might even know what Adrianna is :) if you don't then don't worry Seth will soon reveal it. Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_With that they both enter the car and drive away._

_On the car ride over Leah asks Drake, "What should I tell them? I mean, should I tell them everything or just part of it?"_

"_Leah, they are your family and close friends of course you should tell them. But, it might be best to keep some of it to yourself…mainly what I told you of why you should postpone the wedding but moreover to the attack and how we are friends. IT would probably be best if you don't tell them that I'm how you get all you information and stuff like that."_

"_Yeah, you're right that would not be good." Leah sighs while looking at the passing scenery._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the other car, Nathan and Harry are arguing.<em>

"_You know that this is not good! For him, to have interrupted the wedding and for Leah to have listened to him. It's horrible…" Harry says while trying to stay calm._

"_I know I still can't believe she would side with __**him**__. Ughh now he's going to be everywhere… it's so annoying for this to happen I knew he was the cause to all my trouble. Damn dragons, they are so pesky when you finally think you've got rid of one it comes back." Nate grumbles, while speeding up._

"_Nate, I've known Leah for a while now and there must be a good reason as to why she would trust him. I mean even though I didn't know about him and I'm her best friend it is kinda suspicious but I believe we must trust her one this one." Adrianna says. _

"_Wait a minute even you didn't know about him? What is Leah thinking it's not that I don't trust her it's him and his evasive ways. Ever since we were little he would take things from me…"_

"_Nate, that sounds like a grudge. Anyway you are going to be marrying Leah and trust is something you both should have. So let's listen to what they have to say and go from there."_

"_When did you get so smart?" Nate replies. _

"_Enough you two, we're here." Caroline says, as the car is coming to a stop. As she exits the car she can't help but wonder why Drake of all people was with Leah. When enter the hotel they are led by the staff into one of the conference rooms, as they enter however they notice that the room is empty._

"_That's strange were could they be? Didn't they leave before us? OMG he didn't kidnap her did he?" Adrianna starts._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile Leah and Drake had been on their way to the hotel when Leah shouts, "STOP THE CAR!" <em>

_The car stops with a screech. Drake turns towards Leah and shouts, "What the hell is your problem Edwards! You could have killed us!"_

"_Sorry Drake but I just remembered something. Didn't you say that it was the rebels that we are against?"_

"_Yeah I did, why? "_

"_Does that also mean that the elves have chosen their side as well or are they still playing Switzerland?"_

"_No, my sources told me that the elves will side with us when the time comes and anyone against the decision will face consequences."_

"_Oh, well that's good to know." Leah says smiling, "But, that is not the only reason why I stopped the car. Can we stop by a store real quick?"_

"_NOW! You want to go shopping NOW?"_

"_No, it's just I don't want to show up in my wedding dress…I know it might look bad but this thing is hard to move in and I really need to get out of it." Leah whines while giving him the puppy dog eyes._

"_Fine, but if they kill me because we are late, it's on you." Drake mutters, with a glare._

"_Yeah, yeah whatever…just drive." As they make their pit stop many people turn towards to look at them. As Leah rushes into the store she grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt along with some shoes and goes to the cash. Drake asks, "You're not going to try them on?"_

"_If we had more time I would. "Leah snaps. Turning towards the lady at the cash she asks "How much?"_

"_That will be $46.34 dollars madam." The clerk says with a smile. "Ah young love…running away from your wedding dear? "_

"_Umm, no just postponing it for a few days, there was an accident…"_

"_Oh my, that's not good dear. I hope everything works out for you."_

"_Thank you, you can keep the change. We really have to be going." Drake says throwing down some money and dragging a speechless Leah out of the store. "Oh my god can't you move we are already late, by now they probably think that I kidnapped you or something."_

"_Oh shit! Yeah let's go." Leah says completely forgetting she was just about to lecture Drake on his manners and jumps into the back of the car to get changed._

"_You know, I'm getting quite a view from up here…"Drake mentions with a smirk on his face and waggling his eyebrows._

"_Shut it. We have to be there like now." As Drake is waving through traffic, Leah finishes getting dressed and moves towards the front. _

"_Geez, Leah you could have stayed in the back." Drake says when Leah's butt gets in his face._

"_I thought that you liked the view?"_

"_Haha, oh look we're here. Time for –"_

"_Cut it out." Leah says while slapping him, "It won't be that bad…."_

"_Yeah well your fiancé hates me and I think that right now the rest of your family does too…"_

"_Stop being such a drama queen, let's get the show on the road." As the exit the car and head towards the conference room the duo both increasing get nervous. Knowing that the next few minutes would be very stressful and aggravating. _

_Once they enter the room they both notice that everyone is already sitting down looking anxious. All of their heads snap towards the door, and they breathe out a sigh of relief upon seeing Leah. _

"_Hello, everyone sorry for the wait. We had something to do before we got here…"Leah starts with a tense smile on her face. _

"_Now before anyone says anything, I know this might seem strange but Drake it my friend and I have complete trust in him and what he tells me."_

"_Do you know that he is a-"_

"_Dragon, yes I know and that does not matter. And I'm sorry to say this but neither does your distrust in him either Nate. He stopped the wedding because we were going to be under attack as soon as the wedding had finished. No he isn't working with the rebels but he does have his sources and that is where we are going to leave it. The wedding as I mentioned before will be postponed till the beginning of the new month and until then we need a plan. A plan to stop the rebels…."_

"_Do you know if the elves be with them? Or are they still neutral?" Harry asks._

"_As far as we know the elves are still not taking sides but will be willing to if there is trust and a union formed between the dragons. Drake has offered his word and-"_

"_What can Drake do? Leah don't you think that this is suspicious just before our wedding?"_

"_No Nate and enough. Drake's loyalty will not be questioned any further is that understood?"_

"_Yes…"Nate answers grudging while looking at Drake who is smiling, not paying any attention to them Leah continues._

"_Drake is willing to have this union with us and as long as __**we all**__** agree**__ that they dragons are safe there are no more worries…"_

**End Flashback**

"And blah, blah blah Leah saves the day as usual and the managed to hold the wedding and what not and Drake became a friend, who Nate doesn't hate as much anymore. They did get married and it was beautiful but fast." Adrianna finishes with a bored voice.

"What a minute did you say dad?" Seth asks Adrianna and when she freezes up he turns towards me. "Dad? Leah what's she talking about? Dad's dead. "

_Oh no, I forgot Seth was here. Damn this is not good at all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Oh no, I forgot Seth was here. Damn this is not good at all_

"Seth, what she meant to say was…uhhh-"

"Leah, just tell him the truth. Alice and I already told you that he would be able to handle it!" Rose exclaims. I think about it for a minute or two and I think about all the damage it could do, but how much a relief it would be._ Why do I always have to explain things….Ughh well here it goes._

"Everyone could I have the room, Seth and I need to talk about a few things and I think that it would be best if we did it alone…" With that everyone gets up and heads towards the door. Before leaving though they all give me a look, each one different; Alice and Rose a happy one, Nate a concerning one and Adrianna a good luck one. Once they all leave the room I look at Seth, I can tell that he is very curious and wants to say something but is holding back.

"Seth what is it?"

"Leah, Dad's alive?"

"Seth, I don't really know how to explain this but everyone says that you'll be ok…but-"

"Leah spit it out! You are never one to hold back your thoughts." With that I flinch slightly. _Ouch I guess I deserved that over the years the being a bitch has been hard, but it was part of the act one which not many knew about. This might be harder than I thought. _

"Seth, Harry is not your biological Father he is mine and I'm not your sister, we aren't even connected through blood-"

"What are you talking about Leah? Have you've lost your mind?"

"No, now listen. You are not my brother and Sue Clearwater is not my mother. She may act like it but she will never be her. When I was younger I was chased after, so my parents took me into hiding. Harry came with me for protection, he didn't die of a heart attack he is still alive. He's healthy and with my mother. Since I've come of age he had to go back, it was a promise he made with my mother and now he is sending for me. I can finally go home now."

"Wait what? Then who is my father and why?"

"Seth, I know this is a lot to take in. I'm not a shape shifter I'm a child of the moon witch hybrid, because off my powers it seems as though I'm one of you but I'm not. The past few years the town has been under a spell, they really believe that we are siblings. The reason why your mother Sue was able to so easily move on from dad's "death " is because part of the spell broke when he left. We don't know who your real father is we… well it would be best to use the modern science and test it out. I know that it sounds bad but Sue was happy all those years, without use the outcome of her future would've been different." I say, hoping that by the end of this I will be forgiven.

"What do you mean different? How do you know?"

"You would have grown up angry at your father hating him with a passion. Your mother would not have been as well off as you are now. We may have changed your future a bit but only for the better I promise you. You will always be a little brother to me. My powers are what let me see certain things. What I can do? I don't know I'm still learning."

"Wow, you totally just read my mind. That's so sweet!" He exclaims happily.

"So you are not mad at me then?" I ask with a hint of surprise.

"Of course not silly. You're my sister whether or not you want to be you are stuck with me for life! It doesn't matter if we aren't related or not we grew up together that way. Umm, so about Nate how did you two meet? And why is dad calling for you now? Can I go with you? Mom is not a fun as she used to be with Charlie in her life she's kinda forgetting about me." He says with a chuckle and a small smile on his face.

"Nate and I met on the trip as I said he was my bodyguard…I guess you could say it was fate. I have no idea why he's calling but Adrianna will know. I guess you kinda have to come with us since you imprinted…." I say grudgingly, I look at his face and see that he is surprised.

" Oh no I didn't mean anything like that I'll be glad to have you come it's just going to be lots of explaining and I always seem to get stuck doing it." I sigh and look at Seth relieved to see that he isn't angry but happy that he is able to come with us. _Now to tell Adrianna, ughh that's a challenge itself. _

"Oh and Seth you can't tell the Pack about this."

"Why not?"

"They aren't supposed to know, at least not now."

"Hey, does that mean the whole thing with Sam and Emily?"

"I always knew that they were to be fated together and an act it was. I needed something to make it seem more believable as to why I "phase". Because I'm a pureblood Child of the Moon and a pureblood Witch my powers differ from others. I knew that I could change but it does not depend on the moon for me, however I do need to change frequently…That's why I did what I did."

"Oh ok…" Seth says with a confused look on his face still processing what I just told him. Getting up to leave and see where the others where I check the perimeter once and sense seven of us one the property. _It seems like the others are outside. What is __**he **__doing here? That can't be good._ With that I start walking towards the door. I look back to Seth, who is still deep in thought and say,

"Are you coming Seth?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I say leading him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having a hard time writing these past few chapters but I've come up with a few ideas now so hopefully I'll be updating sooner. :) Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you coming Seth?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I say leading him out the door.

As we head outside I start to wonder how I'm going to convince them to give me some time alone with** him.** _Knowing Nate he'll refuse and Adrianna won't like it as much. Damn how am I going to do this… not unless the others know that he is here but I'll doubt he would do that seeing as half of them still don't trust him._ Once Nate and the others start to come into sight Seth perks up. I give him a look and tell him "Adrianna knows nothing about imprinting so you'll have to tell her I'm sure she'll be excited but you need to keep yourself in check because she gets scared easily."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." As we get even closer to the group I stop Seth and say

"I need to go back inside for a minute or two can you please tell them that I'll be back shortly?"

"Sure sis." Seth says grinning. I quickly turn around and start to head towards the door again but instead of going inside I head towards the forest across the road. When I reach the forest line he comes into view.

"What are you doing here?" I say, knowing that I'm out of hearing distance from everyone else.

"It's started Leah." He says, while getting closer to me.

"Is that why my father sent Adrianna?"

"No she is here to collect you. Congrats you are going to be a sister." He says with a bored tone.

"What! I thought that it was not the right time?"

"You and I know that it's not the perfect time to have a child, but I'm assuming you didn't tell anyone of the plans. "

"Of course I didn't."

"That's a surprise usually you tell everything to that darling husband of yours," he says with a smirk and finally coming to a stop in front of me.

"Drake, you and I both know that what is going on has nothing to do with them. While it might be best to tell them for help, we need to do this alone." I tell him while giving him a hug.

"Leah, you know that I would do anything for you, that is why I'm telling you that no one can know about it."

"Of course not that would destroy many people's lives. How are the war preparations coming along?"

"They are fine but we need our leader again with your side currently in peace state it causes a few problems but-"

"Yes I know, once we get back home I'll get everything ready we need to go to war."

"You should get back now. Before they find out that I'm here."

"Yeah, we both know that wouldn't be good."

"Goodbye Leah, see you in a few days." Drake says before giving me a quick kiss and disappearing back into the forest. _Damn this is not good, a meeting needs to be called and ughh so much to do. Hmm now how am I supposed to keep this from Nate? I guess I need to do a spell then can't have him know about Drake's plans._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I wasn't really sure about the whole Leah and Drake thing but I think I can make it work. Don't worry Leah is still in love with Nate but she has a few more secrets. :) Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I was planning on updating sooner :( Sorry that that didn't happen. I've been pretty busy started working and all. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

As I head back towards everyone I quickly conjure a spell that will hid the meeting from Drake from my thoughts. Just in case Nate decided to check. Knowing him he probably would and that would not be good on so many levels. As they come into view I can see that everyone is waiting for my return. _Thank goodness Drake can hide his scent or I'd be in real trouble. I still wonder why Nate and him don't get along. _

"Leah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you fell in the toilet or something?" Rose says with an evil grin on her face.

"Haha, no I didn't fall in the toilet I had a phone call I needed to take care of." I say, with a grim smile.

"Is everything ok Leah?" Nate asks, "No it isn't. Adrianna why didn't you tell me I am going to be a sister?"

"What! Oh my god Leah that's wonderful!" Alice exclaims

"No Alice it's not."

"But, Leah now you can finally go home in peace and not have to worry about being kidnapped and what not." Adrianna explains with a hopefully smile on her face.

"You are leaving Leah?" Seth says with a sad expression.

"Yes, I am Seth but if you want to come you can but remember what I told you the pack can't know only you can because you are my **brother**. Alice, Rose I'm sorry but it seems as though I have to go. As much as I want to stay and be here, I have to go back. Nate, can you and Adrianna go help Seth pack and can you guys leave by nightfall?"

"Of course we can Leah honey but aren't you coming with us?" Nate asks while looking at me with a confused face.

"I have a few things I need to do before I come home. " I say

"But Leah, we were told we had to come back with you, your-" Adrianna starts to explain but I cut her off and say " Anna, Nate this is not up for discussion I'm ordering you both to go back home with Seth. You must introduce him to everyone, he is staying with us. There are no other options because that is an order."

"Yes, Leah. We understand." They both say giving into the royal command. _Thanks goodness I could do that or I'd be in a pickle. _

"Come on Seth we should get going. Are you going to come with us now Nate or later?" Adrianna asks while preparing to leave.

"I'm coming with you now. I guess I'll be seeing you at home Leah…"Nate hesitates before going, I know he wants to ask why I commanded them to go but they still can't know about the plans for war. Just after they left the rest of the Cullen's and the pack pull into the driveway.

"Hello, Leah is everything okay?" Carlisle ask while exiting his car and walking over to the other side to open the door for Esme.

"Of course it is Carlisle why wouldn't it be?" I reply

"Well your face is saying something different. You look as if you are preparing for battle."

"No it's just I don't know how to tell you guys this…. But I'm leaving in a few hours and I don't know when I'll be back. I'm guess I just wanted to say is that I'll miss you all." I say while the waterworks start._ That was a close one thank goodness Edward can't read my mind something Bella is actually useful for._

"Leah, I'm going to miss you to." Nessie says while jumping towards me for a big hug. _Ughh she weighs a ton, I miss it when she was a toddler it was a lot easier. _

"I'm going to miss you to." I say while returning the hug. I look up towards the pack and realize the only that this is it the last time that I'll ever see any of them. Once Ness is pulled off me, I go for a group hug with the pack and the Cullen's.

"Well I have to get back home and start to pack, as you probably know Seth imprinted on my friend so he is going to be coming back with us. We will come to visit from time to time, I understand our duties to the pack but you understand we must go where are hearts are at." I say with a smile on my face, while stepping back and making more distance between us. _ I didn't think that it would be this hard when leaving them they really have grown on me like a family. Geez I will not cry I really do need to get going and start explaining things to Sue. She's going to be pissed that both of her of her "children" are leaving._

"Geez Lee, now I might start to cry," Embry says joking with a grin on his face. His eyes though say that he's sad and heartbroken. I had hoped that I didn't have to do this to him, I wish I could have let him down gently but I guess fate won't allow that. Oh well, the sooner I leave the faster Embry will be able to find his special someone. Saying bye for one last time I start to leave but then realize something.

"Alice, Rose will you come with me from a bit I need you help with something before I leave."

"Sure Leah." They both say while following me towards the garage.

"Um I was wondering if we could make a quick stop after we go and visit Sue. I don't have my car with me and I need your help picking something out." I say while Rose heads towards the key hook to get the keys for her car.

"Yay! Shopping sounds like fun! What are we going for?" Alice asks while getting in the back of the car leaving me to take shotgun.

"I'll tell you on the car ride there when we are out of earshot." I tell her as we are pulling out of the driveway. Alice and Rose decide that instead of coming in they will wait in the car and have it running just in case Sue takes the news badly. Since Rose is driving we reach Charlie's house in minutes where Sue has been spending a lot of her time recently. I think that there might be something going on with them but not sure since last week she was like that with Billy. It might just be the residual effect of the spell which compels her to take care of a man. As I walk towards the door to knock it opens and Sue is standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Leah baby, it's so good to see you again I wasn't sure if that husband of yours was going to whisk you away without a goodbye or not. Come here give your mother a hug." She says. As I step into the hug I can't help but feel nothing but pity for this woman.

"Of course I wouldn't leave without saying bye mom. But there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I think it would be best if you sat down before I told you. It's good news but I'm not sure how you are going to take it." I say quickly as her face contorts into confusion. I wait until she takes a seat before talking again.

"Mom, Seth imprinted-"

"Oh that's wonderful do I know her? What is she like?"

"MOM! She's my friend from back in California she came today as a surprise and Seth-"

"What! NO my baby! She can't have him I refuse. He has to stay here, I can't be all alone."

"Mom, you know how imprints are he would suffer here and no you wouldn't be here alone the pack will be here for you and Charlie. Don't think I don't see something going on between the two of you." I say while looking at her. Her face turns bright red in embarrassment.

"Fine, take your brother with you but you must take care of him. Like when he's having a bad day he likes-"

"Chocolate chip cookies with warm milk. I know mom."

"It's just…" She starts to sob. I take her into my arms trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry mom it will be alright I'll take very good care of Seth we will come and visit from time to time and I'll make sure that he calls. Ok?"

"Yes, it's perfect thank you." She says while wiping the last of her tears away and standing up.

"Well I have to go and make supper for Charlie. When are you and Seth leaving?"

"Seth is leaving in an hour and I'm leaving now. He should be stopping by to say goodbye."

"Ok well have a safe trip make sure Seth calls when he reaches there safely."

"I will goodbye. Tell Charlie goodbye as well." I tell her while walking towards the door.

"I will. Goodbye Leah." Sue says while slamming the door in my face._ Ouch that could have gone worse at least she was civil with me._ As I head towards the car I realize that this might blow up in my face some day and hopefully it's not any day soon or all hell will break loose. As I get into the car Rose starts to speed away. Halfway to Seattle with a tune humming out of the radio, Alice finally breaks the silence by asking the question.

"So Leah who are we shopping for? And why aren't you leaving with Nate and them?"

"Alice, Rose once I tell you this I will have to put a memory blocker on the both of you so no one else can find out about this, especially Nate." I tell them, they both nod in agreement.

"I'm going to see Drake." I say while they both gasp in shock.

"Drake? B-but I thought that you two were only supposed to keep formal meetings since Nate hates him." Alice spits out.

"Are you cheating on Nate, Leah?" Rose asks.

"Yes, technically I'm only supposed to have supervised visit with Drake but what Nate doesn't know won't kill him. Define cheating. I would not say that it is but you might. The thing you have to understand is that Drake and I have history together. Whether or not my parents or Nate comes to an understanding does not matter to me. Nothing and I mean nothing will come between the bond that Drake and I have."

"Leah! " Rose chides with disapproval. While Alice is in deep thought, I continue with what I was saying, "I can tell you the story now or later if you don't want to hear it tell me now."

"Who are we shopping for then Leah if not for Drake?" Alice asks.

"My- no, our daughter." I say while staring both of them down.

"You have a daughter? I thought that you didn't know if you could have children or not." Rose says while narrowing her eyes.

"It was an act there are certain things that my family had to forget. It happened when I was younger which is why Drake and I are close."

"What's her name Leah? How old is she?" Rose asks with a gleam of envy in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again, I love reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but here's a new Chapter enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 17**

"What's her name Leah? How old is she?" Rose asks with a gleam of envy in her eyes.

"Her name is Sasha Allison Williams. She was born seven years ago on March 23rd." I say while casting a quick look out the window.

"How did it happen Leah?" Alice asks with a look on her face saying she didn't really want to know but was curious as to how it happened.

"I was 16 when it happened. My dad would take me on these week long "camping trips" every year. To spend some father daughter time was the excuse we used so that Seth didn't come." I start with a pained expression._ This might take a while._ "We would go and visit my mother. One thing you have to understand is that my parents never knew about Drake and they will continue to not know until the time is right. They have certain memories blocked. When I was younger and we went on the camping trips I would always get time to myself, I didn't know Adrianna yet because the fairies and us were not on the best of terms at the time. So I would often spend my time exploring, dad would always warn me about not going too far from our land but me, I was curious and stubborn. That is how I met Drake, he happened to also be exploring." I say with a smile remembering all of those good times we had when we were kids. "We became the best of friends fast and he was my most trustworthy. Other kids would only befriend me for my status or money, but not Drake since he was in a similar situation."

"What do you mean by similar situation?" Rose asks.

"Did I not tell you Drake is a Wyvern? While Dragons usually have some form of council Drake just happens to be the highest ranking one since he's a blue blood."

"Drake is? As in the guy who Nate hates and who you have a kid with?" Alice asks with a surprised face.

"Yeah he is. Anyway I've known him since we were little. Somehow over the years I've come to grow close to his family where he came not to even know mine. My parents always figured that I stayed out of trouble and just liked it in the forest. They never thought anything about it. So as we grew older we started to develop feeling for each other like any normal childhood friend. We knew how we felt about each other so we acted on it. Nothing like that Rose geez we were 12 at the time. Though when we turned 16 we both hit puberty and started to feel the sexual tension. We didn't act on it knowing that we could never actually be together."

"What do you mean by that?" Rose cuts in.

"Dragons know when they meet their mate as Children of the Moon are supposedly supposed to. It's never happened with me because I've always loved Drake to some degree but he would never allow it. Anyway, when we were both 16 we were kidnapped on one of our daily excursions. They held us for about a week before they demanded a ransom. Our parents were worried sick and furious that we had been caught. We both thought that we were dead. I guess you could say that is when we acted on our feeling for each other. He was my first everything and that is something that I never wish to be changed." I say with smile.

"I feel as though there is a but, in there for some reason Leah." Alice says while looking happy. _Geez we are only halfway to the mall and she's already getting excited._

"Yes well, Drake being a high up the dragon scale and reaching puberty meant that he had to take a wife. His parents not knowing of the relationship we had and how close we had become after the kidnapping arranged for a wedding a month later. Dragon wives are always pre-picked by the parents years before and you have no say if you are that high up. They tend to have lovers on the side however especially if there fated one comes along. At first I didn't know that I was pregnant. I thought that I was coming down with something. My parents thought it was because of the kidnapping and that I was still feeling the residual effects. You could say that they were right but not about what. The pregnancy since it wasn't a normal one was going really fast. By time the wedding came around I was starting to get a bump. I had to tell Drake, so I did what I do best." I say with a smirk on my face.

"What did you do?" Alice asks

"Oh you bitch, you did it didn't you?" Rose says with an equally as big smirk. She holds out her hand for a fist bump which I gladly accept.

"Oh you know it." I reply grinning like a mad woman.

"What? What did you do?" Alice questions, still not getting it.

"I crashed a wedding." I say with a shrug.

"WHAT!" Alice screams while jumping up and down with excitement. "Omg. That's amazing!"

**A/N: Please Review :) You know you want to press the button. :) Will update sooner with hopefully a longer chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hope you like this Chapter. :) A reminder that I own nothing except my oc's and that flashback's are in third all Leah's pov unless otherwise stated. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"_Oh you bitch, you did it didn't you?" Rose says with an equally as big smirk. She holds out her hand for a fist bump which I gladly accept._

"_Oh you know it." I reply grinning like a mad woman._

"_What? What did you do?" Alice questions, still not getting it._

"_I crashed a wedding." I say with a shrug._

"_WHAT!" Alice screams while jumping up and down with excitement. "Omg. That's amazing!"_

"So how did you do it" Rose asks with a grin on her face.

"Well by that time I hadn't seen Drake in over a month our families were still bitter of us being kidnapped together. His parents had kept him away from me not wanting it to happen again in fear that a war might break out between the two families. Drake being the loyal son put up no fight. But deep down knew that it was putting a strain on our relationship." I say with a grimace as I remember those times.

"So he just gave up?" Alice scoffs.

"Kinda he started to fall for his bride to be after having spent a whole month with her and resigned to the fact that he would have to marry her. He did tell me about the wedding though and said I was invited. It still feels as if it were yesterday."

**Flashback**

_Oh no Leah thought I have to hurry before I miss the wedding._

"_Leah dear where are you? We are supposed to have lunch with the Fae today to discuss the agreement." Caroline says while walking into Leah's bedroom. _

"_Mom, I can't go I don't feel the best is it ok if I skip today?" Leah say with the puppy dog eyes, knowing her mom would give in._

"_Of course you can sweetie how about you go back to bed and we will both stay here." Caroline says with a look of concern on her face. "You haven't been throwing up again have you?"_

"_No, my tummy hurts a little, it's probably that time a month again. You don't have to stay I'll be fine." Leah ends with a grimace smile. _

"_Oh, ok then your father will be disappointed that you missed lunch but he can never stop mother nature so just go lie down I'll get someone to bring a hot water bottle to help." Caroline says while ushering Leah to her bed and pulling the covers over her. Giving Leah a quick kiss on the forehead she stands up to leave. _

_Leah pretend to fall asleep and 30 minutes later when she knew for sure that they were gone she got up to finish getting ready. By that time she was already running late for the wedding but knew that she could make it if she hurried. Leah put the finishing touches on her makeup and then rushed out the door. While it might not seem as though running would be wise Leah knew it was the fastest way for her being a hybrid and all. Once Leah spotted the church she quickly ran up the stair. She barely heard the preacher ask if anyone objects and as fast as she could she threw open the doors and screamed "I OBJECT!"_

_Leah looked up to see surprised faces of everyone. Usually dragon weddings go without a hitch._

_Drake looks at her with surprise and whisper yells "Leah what do you think you are doing?"_

"_Um objecting to your marriage. But that's not the point. Listen you and I need to talk like now." She says with a nonchalantly tone. His bride to be gave Leah a sneer and with a whiny high pitch voice says "Drake I can't believe this! This is not happening on __**my wedding day**__. Get rid of her so we can continue."_

"_Look I can't do this right not" Drake says giving her the stink eye. "Let me talk to her and then I'll be back ok?"_

"_Fine, but you have 5 minutes." She says while giving Leah a death stare. Drake's parents are not looking to impressed either but Leah knows that they like her despite what happened and she can see the relief in their eyes. She guessed picking out your child's wife before they are born is not that great of an idea. As Drake walks towards her, Leah can't help checking him out. He's so tall and handsome. He leads her to a little side room,once they are both inside he closes the door before turning and asking with a sigh, "What are you doing Leah?"_

_Leah glances around the room nervously before blurting out" I'm pregnant!" With a glance at his face she sees shock and then understanding. "Ok then."_

"_You're not mad?"_

"_No Leah, I had hoped that it wouldn't happen but we didn't use protection." Drake says while blushing remembering that night._

"_Haha, here I was worried that you would reject me." Leah exclaims with a tear running down her face._

"_Leah you know I would never do that" He says while taking her face in his hand and swiping the tear away with his thumb. She lets out a laughing sob and say "at least you don't have to marry her anymore." _

_He lets out a shudder out before saying thanks. He leaves to go and get his parents to explain the situation. When they come back and find out the news they are both very understanding and very happy. Leah tell then though that then pregnancy has to be kept from my parents knowing that they would never approve and would start a war over it. _

_They all nod understandingly and ask "So what are we going to do?"_

"_How about we keep it on the down low for now?" Leah explains. "If possible would I be able to stay with you for a bit at least until the child is born?"_

"_How are we going to do that without your parents getting suspicious?" Drake's mother asks._

"_Well there is a spell that I can use it duplicates a person so well that you will never know that they weren't there. Sometimes instead of taking a "camping trip" like my father and I do every year we use that spell instead. There are a few downsides to it but I should be able to keep it up for a while." Leah explains with a hope that they will allow her to stay._

"_Ok then, but first we need to get end this wedding. Thank god you came in time. I don't know what I would've done if I had that as my daughter in law. "Drake's father says while giving me a hug or gratitude, before he walks to the door to give the bad news._

_**Flashback ends**_

"So what happened after that?" Rose asks with concern.

"Well let's just say the bride threw a tantrum like no other and the church was almost destroyed when she was done." I reply, while realizing that the car is coming to a stop and we have reached the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Names for Drake's parent's? Please Review :)  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As we reached the mall Alice decided that it was shopping time and decided to go crazy.

"Leah what do you think she would like as a present? As her aunt it's important to me to make a good impression on her." Alice chattered away while happily running and walking towards the toy store.

"Alice, wait! We might not even meet her at this rate because of your crazy shopping habits." Rose yells out while running after her. I think that I made a good choice telling both of them about Sasha and Drake. Now I finally have someone to talk to. I take a quick glance at the clock and realize what time it is. "Ladies, we need to hurry up. Drake will be here any minute to pick me up to go visit Sasha then I have to get ready to go home to Nate and my family." I say with a frustrated sigh. I really don't want to have to deal with everything just yet. If only I could stall for a few more hours.

"Leah, I know this is a weird question you don't have to answer it is you don't want to, but you and Nate? What's going to happen?" Rose asks while leaving Alice to her devices.

"Rose, Nate and I despite what you think are not that happy of a couple. Sure we meet he courted and we got married. It's not like I wanted to though. I was forced to get married it was the only way that week I had no choice but to choose a suitor. I don't think they would have let me leave if I hadn't. So I chose someone who I knew would love me despite anything. He doesn't know what's going on completely I'm sure he's had his suspicion but that is what the memory blocker and doppelganger charms are for. "

"That makes sense. So how do you and Drake meet up then? Over the past two days he's visited you two times already? How have none of us noticed it yet?"

"One of my powers is to sense people. Drake has one that can mask his scent and presence so that only I will know. I can when I have a few moments slip away and we usually meet up depending on how long I take sometimes I will charm everyone."

"Not cool. Have you charmed any of us yet?"

"No not you or Alice the others however…"

"Rose, Leah! What are you two doing out here? This is not shopping stop asking Leah questions Rose. Geez I think we questioned bombed her enough. Let's shop for Sasha!" Alice says while dragging us into a clothing store while holding 6 different bags filled with toys and clothes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry haven't updated in a while, first my computer crashed it was horrible and now between work and school I`m so busy. I don't know how fellow writers do it. I will try to update soon, I think I've also over my writer's block. YAY! Please Review.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok so it's been a few months, sorry about that. Finally school is done and while work is still busy I finally have more free time. Yay! Here's the next chapter. Leah's pov, her thought's in italics. Drakes in bold italics.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

"_Does that have anything to do with your fascination with red by chance?" Rose says smugly with the start of a smile._

"What fascination with red?" I ask pondering.

"Well you remember that time…Hmm, was it the party or the fact that when we go shopping you also buy stuff that are red." Rose states while leading us into a kids store with stuffed animals everywhere.

"Or is it when every time you order some type of meal it usually has something red in it?" Alice questions, while holding up a red teddy bear with blue eyes.

"Cute, but she already has soo many teddy bears. You should see her collection." I say while moving towards the back of the store.

"Are you sure it's her favourite color and not yours?" Rose states, while holding up a red monkey with a too many patterns going on. I cringe at the different colors mixed together and she throws the toy back into the bin.

"Does Sasha even like stuffed toys?" Rose questions while digging through another bin.

"Of course she does." A male voice states from behind us. I instantly identify Drake's voice and turn to see that he has the perfect present in his hand a red wolf.

"It's perfect!" I say with a smile on my face. _Glad that you are finally here, while I love shopping I do not love it that much they were starting to drive me crazy!_

I knew from the smirk on his face that Drake had heard what I thought, so I turned around and introduced him to Alice and Rose.

"Finally, nice to meet the guy who can handle all this." Rose says while looking at me and shaking his hand. Alice is nowhere to be found and neither is the wolf. Looking around I spot her in line already buying it. I point to her and say "And that is Alice the one who stole your present for Sasha."

Alice hearing her name being called and having finished in the checkout line speeds towards us and says "It's a pleasure to finally meet you and thank you for the wonderful present, well a present for your daughter." She states with a big smile on her face.

"It's not a problem Alice, I already chosen something for Sasha. It's a pleasure to finally meet the both of you, I've heard so much." Drake states while sending a thought my way about what he got for Sasha.

"Are you two going to be leaving now or do I still have time to pick out a present for Sasha as well?" Rose questions while pondering on what she could possibly get for a girl who probably has everything.

"Anything you get her would be wonderful Rose, while she is spoiled rotten by us there are not many meaningful things that she gets. And when she gets meaningful things she treasures them like no tomorrow." I state, while still looking for something that Sasha would appreciate.

"That's good to know, hmmm what to get her…" Rose ponders, while glancing around again to see if anything catches her eye.

"How about a necklace? I don't believe she has gotten one of those yet. While we all spoil her rotten, we do not buy her everything." Drake states while heading towards the exit and closer to the nearest jewelry store.

As we follow him out, I realize that I'm grateful he showed up; if he had spent any longer than we would never be leaving the mall.

"Leah, so this Doppelganger that you sent to go with Seth, Adrianna, and Nate you had mentioned earlier that it's ok but has some downsides. I was just wondering what the downsides are?" Alice questions while asking to see a necklace with a red stone.

"Well over the years, I've gotten better control over the spell and the Doppelganger manages to do everything exactly like how I'm supposed to be. The downside is that it takes on the emotions and becomes human like. So it can become pregnant and carry a baby if need be, however I've managed to stop its reproductive system so that does not occur. It also saps a lot of my energy daily for the amount of time it keeps going. However, I've also managed to make it so that only a small percent of my energy is being used." I explain trying not to go into too much detail since it was not the best place to be discussing it. I quickly look around to make sure that we are not getting weird stares.

"Cool, but what will happen if something goes wrong and it gets hurt or killed?" Alice questions while pointing out a nicer necklace to Rose. Rose nods her head to the attendant to get the necklace. _ Yay out of here faster, thank god for jewellery._

"Umm, that's a good question nothing extreme has ever happened before. When she gets injured she still stays there, we haven't tried killing her off though…. thanks for the idea though it'll be great to know what really happens so that the situation if it ever arises it isn't messy." I say while getting Drakes attention motioning that we are finally leaving.

"Ok just be careful though…" Rose says while handing me the necklace.

"Of course I will be and if anything I have this guy to back me up." I say giving her and Alice a hug goodbye.

"Keep in touch now, I want to see this niece of mine one of these days." Alice says while giving Drake a hug goodbye as well.

"We will, maybe when everything blows over and it's safe for Sasha we will come and visit. However, be no stranger you are always welcomed into my home…Sasha might appreciate the company, so whenever you can we will welcome you with open arms." Drake mentions while hugging Rose.

"Thanks, Drake that means a lot. However, maybe now is not the best time. Like Leah mentioned before a war is coming and everyone needs to be ready. Maybe it would be best if the King and Queen knew at some point in time." Alice mentions with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Maybe, but until then take care. Ok?" With the finally greeting said Drake and I head towards the parking lots presents in tow. Not looking back once because I know it would be too hard to say goodbye, I keep my head forward. I feel Drake take my hand and give it a squeeze. _**One day Leah…One day.**_Drake says into my mind with a smile on his face. _ I know it's just really hard. It'll be a while before I see them again and it does not help that Sasha has no family from my side. __**I know Leah, but that is how it must be at least for now. **__Yes, of course. _

As Drake and I enter the car I think back one the last year and how so much has happened. Knowing that it'll be a years before I ever return this way I take one more glance around burning everything into my memory. Knowing the car ride ahead will take hours I settle myself into the car getting everything ready both mentally and physically.

"Are you going to be doing what I think you are?"

"Yes Drake, I need to spend some time with them or else Seth might notice something wrong."

"Ok, just be careful love."

With that I enter the dream world melding my conscious with the one of the fake Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review **** it'll be greatly appreciated! Any ideas for upcoming chapters?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Don't own Twilight in any way it's all Stephanie Meyer. Only things I can claim are my OCs. Have fun reading! Words in Italic are Leah's thoughts.**

**To answer your question Guest, She loves them both just in different ways and you will soon find out how.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"Are you going to be doing what I think you are?"

"Yes Drake, I need to spend some time with them or else Seth might notice something wrong."

"Ok, just be careful love."

With that I enter the dream world melding my conscious with the one of the fake Leah.

As I awake in my doppelgängers body I realize why I don't do this as often as I should. Such a strain on my head fro it's pounding and I need water badly. I can feel Nate beside me in the bed as I awake from the nap my doppelgänger decided to take.

I head to the bathroom as fast as I can without waking Nate up. I need some time to adjust to the body. _Hmm maybe a quick spell will do the trick. _ As I look in the mirror my reflection shows one that I'm not fond of. Geez did they fuck like rabbits before they took a nap the afterglow is too bright. Need to fix that right away…

"Leah? Babe, where did you go?" Nate mumbles while stirring from the bed.

"Just in the bathroom, I have a meeting to attend in a bit and I need to freshen up." I say closing the door and locking it just in case. As much as I like Nate as a person I can't do it; physically cheating on Drake is too much. That is why the doppelganger is here most of the time. I wasn't even at my own wedding. I know it's bad I should have at least attended but after seeing Drake again I knew that I couldn't go through with it. As much as Nate is perfect I will always love Drake. Nothing will change that ever.

"Leah, honey? Are you still alive in there?" Nate says while gently knocking on the door. I hear the jiggle of the handle and he asks "Why is the door locked?"

"Wanted a little privacy dear, you know me it's just that time of the month again and all."

"Leah babe what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" I ask while putting on my last piece of clothing before opening the door. As I come face to face with Nate I knew he would think something was up… my doppelganger while like me is just too different. _Shit I should have prepared more, it hasn't been that long since I last saw him but, these memories are shit. They do nothing to help the situation. _

"Nothing Leah. " Nate says while his eyes glaze over from the spell I cast. _Phew got that covered. Can't stay for that long, shit it's been too long. _ I move him out of the way to grab some clothes. As I open the door I realize that my doppelgänger is crazy. Half of the clothes I find, I wouldn't wear. _ Crap there has to be something nearby. _ I turn and ask Nate "Where are my clothes darling?"

"Leah, they are in the closet." He answered confused.

"Not those clothes Nate, the ones I have especially for when I come to visit." I say while looking into his eyes. After my eyes give a quick flash of color and he finally points under the bed.

"Leave Nate, I want to get changed."

"Yes, Leah. Anything you wish."

As Nate leaves I feel a little bad for playing with him. I have to remember though that it needs to be this way my parents can't know the truth just yet. Once I finally tell the truth, shit will break loose and there is going to be a big falling out. I just hope that when the time comes everything is prepared.

Once I finish dressing I head towards the main throne room. Taking my surroundings in, I can see that everyone has moved underground. This is strange, since they could not know about the war just yet.

"Leah, my girl there you are I was just telling my chief of defense that he needs a break. These rumours of war starting are just rumours. You think the old guy needs a vacay? I think so he hasn't taken one in over 30 years. He's getting senile I tell you." Harry states while smiling widely thinking he made a joke.

"Father that's not the nicest thing to say to your chief of Defense…"

"Leah, my dear when you have seen as many battles as I have you will understand where I am coming from."

"Yes father…" I back out; I know that now is not the time to bring up the part of me that they have no idea of. _I can't mess this up the timing has to be perfect._

"Leah, dear how was your rest?" Mother says while waddling towards me.

"I'm good mother, and how is the little one doing?" _How long since I've last been here? _

"She's doing great! I love the pregnancy…Maybe one day, I will have a grandchild! Nate told us the wonderful news!" Caroline giggled while holding onto my arm. _ Geez she looks like she's about to burst…_

"Yes mother, maybe one day but I'm not planning on having children at the moment"I state while prying her off my arm. _I already have a wonderful child and while I really like Nathan he is not the one for me… Mating is a difficult thing to deal with and can be very messy. Especially, when a war is on the way._

"Hmm, in time then." Caroline states while heading over to Harry and the Chief of Defense.

_If only they knew what was about to happen. sigh wish I could at least mention something. _

A knock on the door stirs me from my thoguhts. As the solider enters I can tell that whatever he has to say will not sit well with my mother.

"Princess Leah, you have a visitor waiting for you upstairs. They say it's of an urgent matter and must be dealt with accordingly." The solider states while entering the room. _Interesting a visitor I wonder who it could be._

"Do you know who it is?"

"No your highness, they did not give me those details. They are of the Dragon race however." The solider states as he heads back to his post.

"Leah, my dear… You need to stop seeing that Drake guy, I know he is a friend of yours but Nate hates him and as your husband his feelings should matter to you. Sides that Drake guy almost got you killed when you were younger, the dragons are a no good bunch."

"Enough mother you know nothing about Drake and about the dragons so back off." I yell storming out of the room. I know that it is not Drake upstairs but I'm curious as to who it might be. _ She had no right to say that just wait till she finds out…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I haven't updated in ages…Please don't kill me lol. I just can't tell you when I'm going to update again, I'm sorry. However if you will please post a Review that would be wonderful! Thanks so much! :)  
><strong>


End file.
